


Late Nights

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, First Time, Fluff, HS AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, Switching, Top Jimmy, Twincest, jimstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always felt better when Jimmy was next to him. He loved shoving his face against Jimmy's neck and sighing out when his twin's arms wrapped around him. It was safe and comfortable and right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

They had separate rooms but it didn't stop them from sneaking down the hallway at night when the house was still. Slowly moving towards the other's room and pulling open the door. It was usually Castiel who would make the late night trip to Jimmy's room. Once he got there he would shut the door behind him and pad over to Jimmy's bed to pull up the covers. And Jimmy was always happy to drag him further into the bed so their legs tangled up and they were pressed close.

Castiel always felt better when Jimmy was next to him. He loved shoving his face against Jimmy's neck and sighing out when his twin's arms wrapped around him. It was safe and comfortable and  _right_. Long fingers would move through his hair, carding through it, and Castiel would finally fall asleep to the sound of Jimmy's voice singing softly in the darkness. But sometimes it was stories he made up on the spot and other times he simply spoke about whatever popped into his head. Anything to lull Castiel to sleep.

They were inseparable despite their varying interests. Castiel's in art and Jimmy's in music. Quiet and close through the day and people learned quickly that the twins preferred each other's company to others.

Then one night, on a night that Jimmy was making the short trip, something changed. Jimmy opened his brother's door to hear something other than soft snoring. Castiel was lying in the middle of his bed and releasing sweet desperate sounds as his hand moved under the covers.

At first Jimmy thought Castiel was jerking himself off but the closer he got to the bed the easier it was to hear the faint buzzing. A whimper escaped and Castiel shifted again as his mouth fell open. " _Cas_?" Jimmy's voice cracked and he shifted on his feet as familiar blue eyes opened in the low light from the window to stare at him.

" _Jimmy_?" Castiel moaned lowly and shifted again as his hand kept moving, "Need you." he admitted and Jimmy felt his cock hardening. They'd been dancing around this for what felt like ages and he'd been a step away from saying something himself. " _Please_?" Castiel breathed out and watched as his brother stripped until an identical body was bared to him.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy's knees pressed against the bed as he lifted the covers to see the outline of the vibrator his brother was fucking himself with. "Fuck Cas." he stared at Castiel's hard cock and the way his hand worked the vibrator inside his stretched hole. "Want you too." all thoughts of ignoring it were gone.

Suddenly they were pressed closer, both naked, as they gripped each other. It was as though something had broken and everything was rushing to the surface. Lips and teeth and hands  _taking taking taking_  until they were both moaning together. "Fuck me, Jimmy. Need  _you_." Castiel bit at his neck and Jimmy tilted his head. The vibrator was buzzing between Castiel's legs and Jimmy jerked away to look around. "I'm ready." but when it looked like Jimmy was about to protest that fact Castiel knotted his hands in Jimmy's hair. "If you don't shove your cock inside me  _right now_  I'm going to take care of this problem myself."

It was the only thing he'd needed as Castiel shoved the vibrator out of the way and widened his legs with a demanding expression on his face. Jimmy couldn't see a reason to deny either of them and positioned himself between his twin's legs. "Condom." he gasped but Castiel shook his head  _no_. "We're really doing this." there was wonder in the tone and Castiel grinned up at him.

The first press of his cock inside his twin was indescribable and the look on Castiel's face had him wanting to bury himself inside quickly. His cheeks were flushed and eyes wide, dark with arousal, as Jimmy kept pushing forward. Sinking inside the tight wet heat until he was buried balls deep. Castiel clenched around him and jerked him down into a heated kiss that stole Jimmy's breath. They were pressed together and Jimmy never wanted to move.

He wanted to stay buried inside his twin with their chests pressed together as they fought for control. Jimmy's hands grabbed onto Castiel and he felt fingers tugging at his hair before his body started rocking forward. Little thrusts that had Castiel gasping into his mouth and clenching his eyes shut at the feeling. It took a few more before Jimmy pulled back, got a good grip, and started snapping his hips forward. He wanted to fill Castiel up and watch pleasure wash over his brother's features.

They moved together as they fucked for the first time and without warning Jimmy gripped Castiel's cock as he started to stroke his younger twin to orgasm. Castiel's mouth dropped open and his cheeks were dark as he moaned. Everything in Castiel tightened and for a moment Jimmy thought that feeling alone was going to set him off but it took a few more thrusts before his cock spilled inside Castiel who was still coming down from his own orgasm.

Pants and soft little gasps escaped between them as they laid there. Jimmy sighed out and turned his head to press a kiss to his twin's chest before shifting to pull out but Castiel gripped onto him. "Want to sleep with you inside me." he rasped and Jimmy blinked.

"Easier on our sides." it was the best option and Castiel grinned at him brightly. Jimmy had to hold back a sound of protest at the loss of heat but Castiel was turning and then he was pushing back inside. Castiel pushed his back to Jimmy's chest as the older twin held him close. "Love you, Cas." he shoved his face against Castiel's neck and sighed out happily.

"Love you too." Castiel mumbled and blindly reached for a cover to drag over them. "Have to shower in the morning." the words were slurred with the beginnings of sleep and Jimmy nodded. "Want to fuck you in the shower." the statement had Jimmy's cock twitching with interest and a low moan escaping. "Just want to fuck all day now."

"Sounds like a plan." Jimmy tightened his grip and fell asleep with a grin at the thought of the two of them locked together like this again for a whole day. Just taking turns fucking each other and pressing close until they were completely spent.

 


End file.
